Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle pedal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle pedal that detects a cyclist's pedaling force.
Background Information
Bicycles are sometimes equipped with various sensors for providing information to the rider about various aspects of the bicycle. One such sensor is a torque or force sensor for detecting a pedaling force of the rider. Various sensing arrangements have been proposed for detecting a pedaling force of the rider. For example, pedaling force measurement devices are in disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,516,677, 8,011,242 and 8,327,723.